


The Golden Prince

by behappyhl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Coronation, Explicit Sexual Content, Grief/Mourning, Journalist Harry, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Modern Royalty, Past Louis Tomlinson/Original Male Character(s), Prince Louis Tomlinson, Strangers to Lovers, Writer Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behappyhl/pseuds/behappyhl
Summary: When He arrives in London, he’s speechless.It’s so different from his little hometown, he can’t help the feeling that it is an unknown planet.Everything is bigger; The streets, the buildings, the stores.The people are always running somewhere, always in a hurry. Harry instantly feels out of place.Or, Harry lives a perfectly normal life until he gets a life changing job opportunity.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	The Golden Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This fic touches on Louis' real life grief about his mother. 
> 
> I've dealt with grief, still do. Every grief is different and the way we handle grief and sadness is different to every individual. 
> 
> If anyone wants to talk about this fic, grief, life or nothing in particular, you can easily find me on [Tumblr](https://behappyhl.tumblr.com/).
> 
> [twitter post](https://twitter.com/danielakrief/status/1341701453279342592?s=21)
> 
> The fic is loosely based on the film, "The Christmas prince."

Harry has always loved Christmas, winter and everything between. He adores the feeling of excitement in the air, the fact that you can almost taste the holiday the second Halloween is over. Cheshire is amazing whole year-round, the young man thinks to himself, but in December it feels like he's in wonderland with all the colourful lights, the snow and the Christmas songs you can hear everywhere.

\---

Harry wakes up with an eerie feeling in his gut. He can't place why exactly, because it seems like an ordinary Wednesday to him. It's cold, as December should be. It feels like it's going to start snowing every minute now, but there’s something more he can't quite put his finger on. He shakes his head to get rid of that weird feeling and starts getting ready for work.

As he walks into the building, he overhears Dan talking about the current article he's writing. He's talking about ugly jumpers or something like that, and how it's going to be brilliant. Harry doesn't care, he’ll end up reading and editing it later anyway.

He grabs Dan’s arm to shift his attention to him. ”Excuse me, Dan,” Harry says in a gentle tone. Dan turns to face him and makes a weird gesture with his hand “uh, not now,” he says and turns back to his friend.

“No, it'll take only a second. I had a couple of questions about your article, the fashion-week piece that I’m editing.”

“Oh well, go.”

“Well, see, the thing is that Max wanted 350 words, and this is 700.” Harry has Dan’s article in his hands. His job is to edit and help the writer's complete their own job but there isn’t much he can do with this.

“Harry, I don’t have time for that right now. Just clean it up.”

“It’s not just a clean-up; it’s a major rewrite." And that’s not Harry’s job.

“Just fix it, okay?” He doesn’t wait for an answer. Dan knows that Harry can’t say no to that if he wants to hold on to his job, and with that, he walks away with his friend.

“That went... ” he hears in a familiar Irish accent from behind him, he turns around and notes that Niall, his best friend, is at the desk next to his. It surprises him a little because Niall doesn't do mornings. well, Usually.

“Let me guess, you’re going to rewrite his stinky article and save his arse just like you always do.” Harry shrugged and takes the seat next to him.

“Well, my job here depends on it."

“Or you can tell him where to put it.”

“I’m not telling him anything."

“Harrrrry,” Niall draws his name out, making a sound that resembles a whine. “We’re junior editors, not writers” And Harry knows that, of course he does, but what else can he do?

“How else am I supposed to become a real journalist?”

“You’ll get there.”

“Five rejection letters in a month.” Harry is aware that it's hard out there, but this is extremely frustrating, “hardly killing it on the freelance writing market.”

Niall is about to add something when Harry’s phone beeps, saved by the bell, he thinks to himself and picks it up.

“Harry, Max wants to see you in her office. Now.” Jenny, Max's secretary says. "Be there in a minute” Harry answers and gets up.

Niall gives him a questioning look, like Harry's supposed to know why he’s being called into the boss's office at eight in the morning.

\---

As Harry walks in, Max instructs him to take a seat by her desk but before she can say anything else he jumps in. “If this is about Dan’s article regarding fashion week…”

“Forget fashion week. I got something else for you. What do you know about the royal family?”

”The royal family? Why are… Oh. Wait. The Queen died last year, and the Prince who’s supposed to take over is a total flake.”

”Flake, international playboy and scandalous socialite. Playboy Prince Louis took off before his mother died, which wouldn't be a problem, except they have this inte... Intern... interregnum thing.”

”The time between the two reigns?” If you could say anything about Harry is that he knows his words. He’s fantastic at scrabble.

”Right, it's a maximum of a year, which is about to expire one christmas day. As a result, they require a butt in the big chair by Christmas Day.”

”But if the Prince is MIA, then what happens?”

”That’s exactly what you’re going to find out. His royal hotness is due back this weekend. But just in case he abdicates, or something else happens, I need somebody there to capture the fireworks. They got a press conference scheduled in 3 days, and I need boots on the ground.”

“I don’t mean to shoot myself in the leg, but why… me?”

“You’re talented, hungry, clever… and none of my writers can go this week.”

—-

When Harry comes back to his own desk, Niall starts with the questions immediately and Harry tells him of what just happened. He goes for his own computer and types something into google that Harry can’t see.

“This guy is your assignment?” When Harry looks up at the computer screen again, he meets blue eyes.

All he can think of is;

Oh, right.

Louis William Tomlinson, His Royal Highness, Britain's heir to the throne, is beautiful. The thing is, that Harry has always known that Louis was hot. objectively, of course.

The prince is a couple of years older than him and as someone who was born and raised in England, Harry was, inevitably, in awe of the royal family in general and the Prince in particular. He might’ve had a little crush when he was a teenager, maybe a leaked photo of the shirtless prince is what made him realize he definitely doesn't like girls that way, it’s not a big deal, Harry tells himself, because everyone loves Louis.

“He thinks he’s so hot!” Harry hears another voice from behind them, when he looks up, he sees Liam looking at the screen with them,

“personally, I think his ex is so much hotter.”

“Look, this site says that the prince has a new secret boyfriend,” Niall says as he continues to scroll down. “Gross,” Liam answers and sits next to them.

Now, just to be clear, Harry loves Liam as much as he loves Niall, they are his best friends after all. But he thinks he lost the plot of what's going on here.

“He’s like a 12 out of 10 Liam, he’s a gorgeous little thing. Right, Harry?”

Harry returns to the conversation then, “Not my type,” he lies. Niall and Liam turn to look at him and just stare at him for a moment, see straight through his bullshit like they always do. “He’s everyone's type,” Niall says, and wasn’t he supposed to be the straight one? Harry doesn’t even know anymore. “Not mine” he answers quickly, maybe too quickly.

“Harry,” Liam says with a sigh, and Harry recognises what’s coming, knows the brown-eyed man like the back of his hand, “I’ve been trying to set you up for so long, I know your type.” Liam looks at Niall as he adds “I always set him up with hot, successful guys and he constantly blows them off like it’s nothing.”

The thing is, Harry knows Liam means well, knows that Liam loves him with all his heart, just like Niall does. But Harry is also sick of being his charity case. The man is always trying to help Harry find someone to love, someone to love him.

Maybe Harry doesn’t want that.

“I’m just not on the market.”

“You and Brian broke up like, what, a year ago, a year and a half? You can’t allow him to make you gun-shy.”

“Can we not talk about my love life right now?”

“Anyway, haz, this assignment could jump-start your career.” Niall said and Liam looks confused “Harry is going to cover the royal press conference” Niall’s fills in for him.

Harry hasn’t accepted yet, but he doesn’t correct him.

—-

By the time Harry makes it to the diner, it does start snowing, and if it hasn't felt like Christmas until now, it sure does now. He opens the door and walks into the familiar setting. “Got my regular?” he asked the woman behind the counter with his best smile.

“Yeah we got it right here,” they share a soft smile, “Thanks, mum.” He says, hugs his mother and kisses her cheek. “Oh, hey listen,” she says before she comes back to the cash register, ”Christmas Eve, instead of doing our regular meal I was thinking maybe I'll make something different, what would you like? Maybe one of your father's favourites?” Harry looks at his mum hesitantly, not sure how to say the next words.

Christmas was extremely special to both of them, especially after his father died. All they had was each other and his mum always tried to make it perfect for him. For both of them.

”What? Harry? What's going on?” Naturally, his mother picks up on his hesitation, Harry is a shit liar, and he can't hide anything to save his life. ”My editor has given me a story to cover.” he says quickly.

”Your own story?” He nods his head, ”It's about the royal family, Prince Louis and about how he's a bit of a playboy. Some people think he might even abdicate.”

”Baby, this sounds like it's going to be your big break.” ”Yeah, but the thing is, I have to be away throughout Christmas. And I know you'd be alone. I just -”

“Sounds like you need a bit of motherly advice 101.” She pauses for dramatic effect, ”When your father and I opened this place, there were a million reasons why not to do it, that's just how life is sometimes, but your father said, 'Anne, you have to take a chance.'"

“Wait, are you telling me to open a diner?”

“No, smartass. I’m advising you to stay true to your dreams, all right? And success will follow.” She smiles to herself, pleased. “That’s good, right?”

“Sounds like a fortune cookie”

“Right. Regardless, the point is, you have to take a risk if you’re going to win.” She’s right, of course, she always is; his mother knows best after all. Harry knows he has to take that chance, if he doesn’t, he’ll regret it for the rest of his life. “Don’t worry about your old lady. I’ll be fine, all right? You must go. Make me proud.”

And Harry can’t really argue with that.

—-

When Harry arrives in London, he’s speechless. It’s not his first time in a big city, but it’s so different from his hometown, he can’t help the feeling that to him it’s an unknown planet. Everything is bigger, the buildings, the stores. The people are always running somewhere, always in a hurry. Harry instantly feels out of place.

The young man gets out of the train station and goes to catch a cab, the car stopped, but before he can even open the door to get in, there is a man with a thick beard, a big black winter coat, sunglasses on his face and a dark blue beanie, that’s already half in the car.

”Excuse me,” Harry says quickly, ”but this is my cab.”

”I'm so sorry, I absolutely have to go.” the guy says.

”No! This is my cab.” Now, Harry doesn't like confrontations, but he'll not let people walk all over him. The man doesn't seem to care, though.

”I apologise,” the man says and reaches out for the car’s door.

”You can't just do that! Selfish jerk!” Harry gets in before the door closes in his face and the man is gone with his cab.

Brilliant start, he thinks to himself.

\---

The press conference is held in the Palace, which is mind-blowing to Harry, He's never been before, not even on those famous tours you consistently see and hear about.

The palace is enormous and gorgeous. He can’t completely believe this is real life. His real life. He's in a palace, and he's going to see the Prince, maybe even get to ask him some question. There is a lot of reporters, writers and photographers here, so he doesn't get his hopes too high, but he’s excited.

Everyone takes their seat when an important looking lady comes in, she goes to the person who just walked every one in and whispers something in his ear. ”Oh, come on! What's taking so long?” one of the reporters asks. A few more agree with him and yell stuff like ”yeah!” and “where's the Prince?!”

The man looks around before going to the mic on the little platform in the middle of the room.

”Ladies and gentlemen, thank you so much for coming today. I realize you've travelled a great distance to be here today, but I’m sorry to announce we're going to have to cancel the press conference.”

All the people in the room start talking all at once and Harry is starting to feel the beginning of a headache. ”Prince Louis is… Unavailable at this time.” He continues, not paying attention to the other reporters' groans.

”More like he's avoiding the press!” Another person says, and some people in the room agree with him.

”Does this mean that the Prince is abdicating the throne?” Someone's else is asking.

”I can assure you; his coronation is very much on schedule. It will take place at the annual Christmas Eve ball!” the guy said, ”Then where is he?” The same person fires back.

The man disregards all the questions around him. Harry raises his hand; he wants to ask a question, but there is so much chaos in this little room that it makes him nervous and a little anxious.

The man catches his eye and points at him. ”The well-mannered young man with the red scarf!” Harry stand up ”when are you rescheduling the press conference?” Harry will be damned if he goes home empty-handed.

”We. Uh, we don't obtain any plans for that at this time,” the man answers, oh no way!

”Is it possible to arrange an interview with Prince Louis?” He tries, desperately.

A few people around the room laugh at him like he was telling a joke.

”There will be no interviews with the prince.” The man looks around the room quickly, ”Thank you so much for coming.” And with that, he escapes the room. The people in the room are furious and rightfully so. Harry is outraged too, but he doesn't scream, or curse, like the others.

As they all start leaving, Harry can't help the feeling that there must be something more. This can't be it. There is no way he's going back home with nothing. He has to discover something. Anything.

When the room clears up Harry finds a random door and when he tries the knob, he discovers that it's open. It must be a sign; he thinks to himself. The young man goes in and before he can fathom it, he's in the palace. The room he was in before wasn't the actual palace, he realizes as he walks in, it was where all the press conferences were held and where the official businesses were being done.

Now, when he's in the palace itself, it looks like it's lived in, like an actual house. A huge, wealthy people's house, of course. It’s definitely the most gorgeous thing Harry has ever seen.

With eyes wide open Harry moves through the long corridor, when he spots a beautiful statue he quickly hides his press ID in his bag, pulls his phone out and takes a few pictures to send his friends or maybe he will end up using them in the article later.

”May I assist you?” a person with an unusually deep voice says from behind him, and Harry's heart skipped a beat.

Oh, my goodness; he thinks to himself. This is bad.

Obviously, Harry knew that this wasn't one hundred percent legal. What was that? Trespassing?

”No no um I - yes?” What was the question again?

As Harry turns around to face the man behind him, he attempts to come up with something to say but he got nothing.

The man behind the voice is taller than him and looks strong, well definitely stronger than him. Harry’s sure he could really hurt him if he wanted to. Harry didn't know what the crown’s bodyguards' job was, but Harry guesses that he is probably in the way. "I was supposed to be...”

Before Harry can complete the sentence, the man looks like he remembered something ”Oh! You must be the new tutor for Princess Charlotte.“

”Yes!” Harry says in what he hopes sounds like a calm tune. ”That's me; I’m the tutor” that's better than being in prison. Right?

“Very good! Follow me, please.” and Harry has no other choice but to follow.

The man takes harry to a room and leaves him there, a few minutes later another man came in, a more important looking one, He is clean-cut good-looking. Harry knows it’s a cliché, but he thinks this guy looks like a Greek god, he genuinely can’t think about a different description for him. His dark hair is a bit long, and it's styled in a quiff, his brown eyes are light and kind but what really fucks Harry up is the bone structure. His cheekbones are so sharp, he thinks the man could cut him if he only wanted to. He looks at Harry and signs.

”Hey, I’m Zayn, the Queen’s right hand. Mike informed me you’re Charlotte’s tutor. Harold Smith?”

”Oh, I-...”

”I thought your agency said you weren't available until the first day of the new year?”

”I wasn't. Um... but then my previous assignment ended early, so…”

”So, you thought you'd just show up. Here. Three weeks early.”

”Sorry I know that… I can leave, if it was a terrible idea.”

”No, that won't be necessary. It's excellent to have someone to occupy the princess over the holidays. Her previous tutor left rather abruptly.”

”What happened?” ”That’s no concern of yours. Come with me, please.” He said as he fled the room, Harry followed him quickly.

”It's going to be hectic around here, with the Prince coming back and all the press in town... Parasites, the lot of them.”

”Scum of the earth” Harry has to agree with the man but has nothing else to say.

”The Queen mother will want to meet you” the man, Zayn, continue, ”I trust you're familiar with our royal etiquette, you must not shake her majesty’s hand, but you may curtsy.” he says before he pushes open the big door to what looks like a study room. Probably the queen's, Harry is mortified.

”I needed some time to think” comes a light man's voice from the room, Harry notices the women first, she has a beautiful dark blue dress, her hair is done up, and she has a pearl necklace around her neck. She seems to be every bit the queen that she is. Next to her stands a man who looks like, if Harry is being completely honest, a hobo. It takes him a minute but then it clicks. Oh.

”you!” the unusual man says.

”you know each other?” the queen asks, looking between them, a little confused. It's the man from the train station, the man who stole Harry’s cab! ”Our paths have interfered with each other” the man answers the queen’s question. What's going on? ”Selfish jerk, at your service” the man takes a bow when he says that and steps a little closer, and then Harry sees them, the bluest eyes he's ever seen, even the skies never looked so blue. And then it hits him. Louis. Prince Louis. He called Prince Louis a selfish jerk. Oh, no. ”I... I am… I’m so sorry. I had…”

”No, no, no” the man, Prince Louis, says. ”It's me who should apologise.”

“And you are?” The queen mother asks. Prince Louis’ grandmother, the woman who had to take charge of everything after her daughter died last year and because Louis wasn’t here to take his crown.

”Your majesty may I present Mr. Harold Smith, Princess Charlotte’s new tutor.” Harry takes a bow in what he hopes looks like a respectful enough gesture. When he looks up, he notes the way they look at him, like he did something weird, he probably fucked it up.

“LOUIS” a little girl comes running to Louis's arms, the girl can’t be more than 15 years old; she has long blonde hair, done up in a ponytail, she has big blue eyes, just like her brother’s. The girl has a light pink gloss on her lips, probably her little rebellion act.

”There you are! My little monkey!”

”I'm not a monkey!”

”Yes, you are. You'll always be my little monkey” Louis picks her up and turns around with her, they turn and giggle until their grandmother stops them, Harry has never met them before, but he feels so fond right now.

”Put her down, Louis.”

”As you wish, your majesty.” he puts the Princess back on the ground ”I'm not a china doll, grandma.” She says.

”You’ll mind me just the same. If anything were to happen to you…”

The Princess turns to her brother, ”grandma doesn't allow me to do anything but study and go to the loo.”

”Well” Louis crouches down a little to be on the same eye level as his sister, ”now I do feel sorry for you.”

”The beard looks terrible, by the way.” the Queen says, ”absolutely! You look like a drunk Santa.” his sister agrees and giggles, ”yeah I only grew it, so I wouldn't be recognised. And it appears to be doing the trick.” he says as he comes back to his full height, still shorter than Harry though. The prince looks at Harry with his grandmother and sister by his side. The young man has never felt more nervous.

”Who are you? And what are you doing in my palace?” Princess Charlotte asks.

”Charlotte! Manners.” the queen says ”he’s your new tutor.”

”I'm harr- um Harold, but you can call me Harry. Just Harry. I'm pleased to meet you Charlotte.” He says and gives her a kind smile.

”You are supposed to call me, ”Your royal highness” don't they teach you anything at tutor school?” What? Harry thinks to himself. What did he get himself into?

”You’ll be starting your lessons right away, Charlotte.”

”But it's almost Christmas!”

”I hope Mr Smith lasts longer than your previous tutor.”

”Place your bets,” Louis says, both of their eyes shining with mischief. The way he said it, it was apparent that it was directed just for her, but Harry overheard it. What happened to the previous tutor? Harry wonders.

”Mr. Malik, would you present Mr. Smith to his new quarters, please?” the Queen dismissed them. ”Of course, your majesty,” Zayn replies, leaves the room and takes Harry with him.

\---

When Zayn leaves Harry in his room, he picks his phone up and calls his boss first, he skips the small talk, ”I’m actually inside the palace. Undercover.”

”I love it.” of course she does. “This is better than an exclusive.”

”But… I had to lie to get in here.”

”Who cares?”

”Could I go to jail for this?”

”Two, maybe three months tops” wait, what?

”You're not helping.”

”Listen, just play this out as long as you can. Get lots of videos, audio, whatever you can grab. Can you do this Harry?”

Can Harry do this? He doesn't believe so.

”Absolutely.” he says anyway.

\---

The next morning Zayn takes him to another study, this one is a lot bigger, with a lot of books in it, just like a library. Harry thinks he can get lost in here and be happy for the rest of his life.

”I trust you received the curriculum and lesson plan I send your agency.”

Oh. ”I… Uh… No, they must have forgotten.”

Zayn scoffs and hands him a big folder, ”my experience with your agency could best be described as underwhelming.”

”Your Royal Highness,” Harry bows his head a little as he sees the princess at the table. ”good morning.”

”Go away.”

”Now that's no way to treat your new tutor,” Zayn says as he showed Harry where to sit.

”OH MY GOD!” there is a mouse. On Harry's chair.

Zayn sighs and turns to look at the Princess, ”now if you've finished with the excitement for this morning, I suggest you start on your lessons.”

Charlotte takes the mouse from the chair and places it back in it's cage gently.

”I’ll leave you to it.” As Zayn leaves, Harry takes his seat and opens the folder he gave him, the first thing he sees is some math problems that he gives to the princess to solve. After she's finished, she gives it back for Harry to examine how she did. And, well, Harry hasn't practised math in years, probably since he graduated high school. He has no idea what any of this even means.

”So, how did I do?” the Princess asks.

”Looks good to me”

”I got 92 on the state exam.” ”Well, seeing as you're already good at math, why don't we do some writing? English is my best subject.”

”You’re a writer?”

”Yes... Uh no, but I studied it at school and was very good at it.”

”My mother liked to write, little stories and poems,” she says, and Harry stays silent because he doesn't know what to say. ”if you’re wondering how I, a 14-year-old princess, handling the loss of my mother -“ Harry cuts her off. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I-"

”Poor little rich girl, that's what you’re thinking, it's what everyone thinks.” as the princess says that she walks to the window in the other side of the room.

”Actually… ’Brave little girl’ is what I was thinking.” he reveals and moves a little closer, stands next to her, and gives her a kind smile.

Harry does believe she's brave. He knows a thing or two about loss, knows how it can change a person in so many ways, hurt so bad, she's so young too, younger than he was when he lost his father. his heart breaks a little for her.

As both of them look out from the window, they see Louis, he's facing away from them, but Harry can tell it's him. He has a bow and an arrow in his hands, trying to hit the target. Harry is saying trying because it doesn't seem like he gets it quite right, which is weird.

You’d think if anyone knew how the to do it, it be the prince.

He turns around to the princess, ”how does some fresh air sound, Your Royal Highness?”

\---

”What are you doing, Louis?” the Princess asks as they walk towards the Prince.

”I'm, uh… Adjusting the sights on my new arrow.” the prince says and turns around to face them. He is clean-shaven now, not a stubble in sight. His hair is cut shorter too, and now he looks every bit the prince that he is. Harry has to regain his breath ”are you alright?” oh, he's asking Harry.

”Yes, I'm fine, your Royal Highness. It's just your face.” Harry is making a fool out of himself.

”Something wrong with my face?”

”No! No. It’s perfectly normal.”

”Perfectly normal?” He seems a little offended.

”No, I didn't mean that. What I meant was that I almost didn't recognise you because you shaved, probably because the queen didn't like your beard. Not that you must do everything your grandmother says. It's just…” Harry is rambling now, someone has to stop him. 

”So, archery?” He needs to change the subject.

”Yes," Louis offers and shakes his head, "my mother taught me when I was younger.” he turns around to face the target and aims, ”it was a little while ago,” he says and shots.

”We can tell,” the princess says, the arrow hits the circle farther from the middle.

”Shouldn't you be off reducing a fraction or something?”

”We’re on a break. Let me try.”

”Oh, this bow will be far too heavy for you.”

”Oh, I think Princess Charlotte can manage herself. Unless you’re nervous about being shown up.” Harry joins the banter between the siblings.

Louis scoffs ”fine. Here you go.” He says and gives the bow and an arrow to the Princess.

Charlotte takes Louis’ place while he goes to place himself next to Harry “If grandma could see this, she would lop off my head,” he says to him.

“Better than lopping off something else.”

“Princess Charlotte!” Harry gasps.

“Like his ear, or something.” she remarks and rolls her eyes, what she says doesn’t even make sense, but they let it go anyway.

The Princess turns around to the target, aims and hits it right in the middle “yes!” She cheers herself.

“Amazing! High five!” Harry says and brings his hand up, the Princess looks a little surprised at the gesture, Harry shakes his hand a little to show that he means it, she gives him a high five in the end.

“Pure beginner's luck that was.” Oh, Louis is a sore loser. That's cute.

“Oh, I’m sure,” Harry says and nods his head.

“Harry’s next,” Charlotte says and hands him the bow and, oh, no, Harry didn’t sign up for that. “No, I can’t”

“Just try,” she says as she's pushing him lightly to where she stood a minute before.

“Well there aren’t any vases or glasses around, so you might as well give it a go,” Louis says from where he stands “there you go,” he says as he gives Harry an arrow.

“How do I do it?”

“Well,” he suggests and steps a little closer to Harry.

“You mock it just there.” Louis says as he stands just behind Harry, placing the arrow in its place, meanwhile Harry can feel Louis’ hot breath on the back of his neck, the ghost of his lips. “Fall aligned, hand about nose height, and drawback” Harry can feel The prince heat all around him.

The green eyed man feels he has to do something right now, he can’t stand still. Harry then turns his head just a little, just to see Louis’ eyes, The prince smiles at him and Harry releases the arrow. The Princess gasps from somewhere behind them.

Harry jerks his head to see where the arrow hit, he can feel his face turning red, he shattered a window.

“Let’s go.”

“Yeah”

\---

”How do you even read this stuff? It's like gibberish. Scatter plots? Well, what is that? I mean, what do I do?” it's 9 pm, after dinner, and technically Harry has finished his work for today, but he was feeling like he needs some work on his mathematics skills (or the lack of) when Niall and Liam decided to facetime him.

”You could hire a tutor,” Liam says, unhelpful.

”Just stay calm and be at one with the numbers,” what the hell is Niall even on about.

Harry is about to answer their ridiculous advice with some sarcasm, but someone is knocking on his door. ”I have to go!” he says to them while he ends the call, ”come in!” He yells at the door.

It’s Princess Charlotte: she is wearing a gorgeous light pink dress and her blond hair comes down loosely to her shoulder. She’s with Zayn by her side “Hi,” she says, Harry answers back with his own hellos, but he doesn’t know what to expect.

“What are you doing?” She asks and sits on the bed next to him. Zayn, on the other hand, just stands by the door.

“Well, I was preparing your lesson plan for tomorrow. There’s a lot of numbers involved.”

”Well,” Zayn's says, ”we’re sorry to have barged in but Princess Charlotte insisted.”

”I’d like you to be my guest,” she fills in.

”Your guest for what?”

”Tomorrow the royal family will be serving cocktails to esteemed members of the nobility.” Zayn adds then, ”and you, apparently."

“Princess Charlotte.” Harry is about to say no, but then he sees the way she looks at him, and it reminds him of himself when he was younger, he can feel his face going softer, founder.

“Call me Lottie, please.”

”I would be delighted.”

\---

As Harry walks into the great hall he can hear classical music playing in the background, he instantly feels out of place. He didn't come to London with elegant clothes, and he hasn't given much thought about it until now. He’s in black skinny jeans and a dark blue jumper which is kind of nice and very comfortable, but everyone is in dresses and suits and dress shirts. Even the waiters look more put together than him. This is a special dinner held by the queen herself and everyone here is important.

They are all nobles or members of the parliament, England’s most important people, maybe even all of Europe’s.

People with money and power and Harry is, well, Harry is just Harry.

The food is fancy as well, too fancy for Harry’s liking if he’s honest.

“If I may ask, your majesty, what exactly is the Prince thinking?” Harry can hear the prime minister asking the Queen.

“Thinking about what?” The Queen answers, Harry doesn’t see them from where he stands. They are talking behind him and don’t even seem to notice Harry is there.

“It’s no secret he has his doubts about assuming the throne. And if he doesn’t, I’m afraid-“

“Prime minister” she stops him mid-sentence “let me put your fears to rest. Louis will accept his mother’s crown.”

There are footsteps and then another voice joins them “your majesty” Harry turns around, they still don’t seems notice him, the man kisses the queen’s hand, Harry doesn’t recognise him. “You look absolutely radiant.”

“Thank you, Andrew.”

“Prime minister,” he greets respectfully.

“Tell me, where is my beloved? Still visiting places across the world?” The man, Andrew, asks. 

“Greetings, Your Highness.”

“Good evening Prince Louis”

“Your Royal Highness”

There are voices from all round them, but as he looks at the door, everything goes quiet.

Louis is standing in the doorway. His hair is pushed back, he’s in a tight-fitting black suit that perfectly hugs his body, he even has a little maroon bow tie to complete the look.

He looks phenomenal, wonderfully elegant, extremely sharp. Like all of Harry’s wet dreams combined.

Liam was right, Louis is exactly Harry's type.

“Here he is,” the queen says in relief like she wasn’t completely certain he would show up. “Sorry I'm late, I couldn’t find my cufflinks. Your majesty, prime minister.” He greets them.

“Your royal highness” David, the prime minister, says in return.

“Greetings, Louis” the man, Andrew, says “I heard I just missed you in Mallorca, I was staying with the president, in his chalet.”

“Oh, well, I was on the beach, in a tent.”

“Still soul-searching?”

“At least I got one.” Louis replies and sighs deeply, grasps a glass of champagne from the waiter, “excuse me,” he says and takes off.

Harry sees him walking to Zayn and starting a conversation with him, but he can’t listen to what they’re saying. This is inappropriate, Harry knows, but there is nothing else for him to do here. The food is not for him, the people are all posh, and he never missed his home more.

“Are you enjoying the party?” Comes a voice from his left; it’s the Princess. “I am” a little white lie never hurt anybody, it feels like it's all he does thoes days. “Thank you for inviting me.”

“You seem rather fascinated with my brother.” Harry didn’t realise he was staring. Shit. He turns around to face the princess.

“I was just searching for something to eat, and I’m not a big fan of meat jam.” He looks at the table.

“Neither am I. Follow me,” Charlotte says and winks. She takes him to a separate room next to the big hall. It maintains fewer people and it’s quieter and more private. Harry feels like he can breathe again.

They sit on a sofa in front of a table that has Christmas cookies on it. ”Mmm,” Harry makes a weird noise when he takes the first bite. It’s splendid.

“Better?”

“So much better.” He says and swallows “I've meant to ask you, why are you so nice to me all of a sudden?” It was bagging Harry. She was never unkind, not really, just a little rude but now, it’s like she did a 180 on him.

“Because you’re different from everyone else here.” Harry chuckles at that, “because I don’t know how to curtsy, and I wear a simple jumper from an off-brand while everyone else is in their finest clothes?”

“Because you treat me like a normal teen.”

“You are normal.”

“With a castle and a crown.”

“Nobody’s perfect.” He answers and she giggles. Harry is about to suggest something else when Andrew comes in, “Princess Charlotte.” He greets her with a smile.

“Andrew, I didn’t know you were coming.” He gives off an eerie feeling like he’s trying too hard and everyone seems tired of it or maybe it's just him. Harry wishes he could identify who this man was.

“I wouldn’t skip Louis’ coronation for the world.” He looks at Harry then, for the first time. “Did the queen invite one of the chambermaids?” Harry would be affected if it was anyone else, but as of now, he isn’t surprised, this guy looks like a dick.

“This is my tutor.” Charlotte answers in a mean girl kind of way and Harry’s heart expands in two sizes, “his name is Harold, and I invited him.” She stands up and Harry stands next to her. “Harry, meet Andrew, Louis' ex. He thinks he still has a chance.” oh. So that’s that.

“Nice to meet you, Andrew.” It undoubtedly wasn’t. But what else Harry could say. He doesn’t see what Liam found in him, he said he was hot, right? He has black, short hair, brown eyes, and he’s shorter than Harry. “You should address me as lord Duxbury,” Andrew says, and he remains a dick.

“I find that nobility who insists on using their titles are the same as those who drive Ferraris.” The princess says and there is a little chuckle from behind them, they turn around to see that Louis is smiling, and he shines, Harry thinks, like the sun.

”And what's wrong with my Ferrari?”

”Nothing wrong with that. It's just what it's compensating for is the issue.” Harry adores her, Louis giggles at, like full-on giggles at that, and Harry was wrong before, too quick to Judge, but now, Harry thinks, with his full grin and eyes crinkled in delight he really does shine.

”Prince Louis” “Lord Duxbury” a woman’s voice comes, and all eyes land on her. “How lovely to see you both at the same function.”

She and the two men strike up a conversation then. Lottie is getting closer to Harry to whisper in his ear.

“I loathe him.” She says while still looking at Andrew, and Harry can understand her.

\---

“A conniving ex who wants Louis back. That’s pretty fascinating stuff.” Harry is back in his room. He’s exhausted but Liam and Niall called to ask about what happened, and Harry told them everything, like always.

“True, but what I really need is some one-on-one time with the Prince.”

“So, what is he like?”

“He’s not what I was expecting. I mean he’s kind of cocky, but…” Harry sighs, isn’t sure how to continue “there’s something else. A vulnerability. I don’t know how to describe it.”

There is a gasp from the computer screen. Harry looks up then,

“You are so smitten.” another gasp, “look at you! You’re blushing.”

“No, I’m not.” He rolls his eyes at them. “Seriously Max wants me to dig up some dirt. But I’m just… I’m not sure there is any here.”

“Mate, they’re royals.”

“Where there is a tiara, there is dirt. Trust us.”

\---

In the morning Harry is a little lost, this place is so big, Obviously. It’s a palace. Harry shakes his head. He’s searching for the Princess when suddenly he hears a piano playing from a room with a wide-open door, he hesitated for a second but then walks into the room.

Prince Louis sits by the piano and plays a soft, familiar melody. He is wearing a dark red jumper with a white colour. His hair is left undone, His fringe's soft. All Harry wants is to brush his fingers through it. The prince smiles to himself, seems so content and just so normal. Harry takes his phone out and starts recording it without much thinking. Like it’s an instinct.

Harry sighs gently and leans on the door, and without realising it, knocking it back so It makes a loud creaking noice, He constantly forgets this place is just, so old. Louis stops playing and looks up in surprise.

“I am terribly sorry, your Royal Highness.”

“Please, just call me Louis.” He sounds a little tired and so soft; Harry wants to cuddle him.

Wait, what?

“You’re extremely talented.” Harry takes this opportunity and enters the room. 

“My mother made me take lessons. She said music was the food of the soul.”

“I heard Queen Johannah was an amazing woman.”

Louis has a sad smile on his face “she was.”

“It won’t be easy to replace her.”

“I'm not trying to replace her.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean… I just meant there must be a lot of pressure on you.”

Instead of answering him, Louis goes with a question, “You’re under more pressure than you bargained for, aren’t you?” He has no idea how right he is. “My sister can be a lot to handle.”

“I actually think she’s great.” Louis nods, agreeing.

“After my mother had passed away, she took it very hard.” it's Harry's turn to nod “I lost my dad,” Harry says, he knows that every loss is different, people deal with grief in their own way, but it’s never easy. “A heart attack.” He adds when he sees Louis's face, answers his unsaid question.

“Than you know.” Harry nods to that too, he does know.

“Holidays are the worst.” Harry took a few steps more into the room. He hasn’t noticed until then, too lost in his thoughts, but Louis was standing too.  
“I’m pleased she’s got somebody to talk to,” Louis mentions and steps a little closer.

“So, now that you’re back, are you here to stay?” Harry can’t help but be drawn to Louis, everything about him screams power, even if he is smeller than Harry, even when he looks incredibly soft and unguarded. He still demands Harry’s full attention. ”Is all that talk about abdication just gossip?”

Louis sighs deeply, ”it's very hard to know what to do.”

”I heard people say you didn't want to give up your lifestyle.” Louis chuckles at that ”what lifestyle is that?”

”I don't know. Sex, wine and music?”

”Is that what you think of me?”

”I don't really know who you are.” Louis takes a step back then. He looks like he is putting his walls back up again and harry is already regretting saying anything at all. ”My grandmother is expecting me.” Louis says, takes a last look at Harry and leaves the room.

Harry really can't get anything right, can he?

\---

In the evening there is chatter from the hall again, there is another gathering Lottie invite him to, Harry wasn't convinced he wanted to go, feels like he embarrasses himself enough for one day, but she insisted and he hasn't had the heart to tell her no.

It’s smaller, she said, more private.

So, there he is, walking to his second gathering with England’s most important people. “When I look at all of you,” the queen is already talking in the centre of the massive room next to the huge Christmas tree. Lottie was right, there are only about 15 people here, give or take. “... I’m reminded of how important you are to me and were to my Johannah.”

”To the family,” she raises her glass “and old friends.”

“To family and old friends.” As all the people in the room repeat after the queen. Lottie turns around to him and adds, “To new friends.” She raised her glass too, and while everyone else has champagne in theirs, she only has apple juice in hers, Harry knows, but she looks all grown up with her purple dress and pearl necklace.

He smiles at her then and realises that yes. They become friends. He looks round the room and catches Louis' eyes, and he realises that they were already on him, he can feel that his cheeks are getting a little hotter. He smiles, and Louis smiles back. He is in a simple black suit and a blue tie, that looks so good on him that it is almost unfair. Almost.

“Queen Johannah gave us an entire box of her handmade ornaments last year.” The queen continues. She picks one up, “she said they were elephants, but they look a lot more like bears.” Everyone laughed a little at that, she has a sad smile on her face, “it was significant to her. To give handmade gifts.”

“They’re the best kind.” Louis says from beside her. “whether they look like bears or elephants.” They share a smile and that warms Harry’s heart. Then the queen looks like she remembered something, “I found this one, stashed away after… after she...” she couldn’t complete the sentence.

“Where was it, Grandmother?” Louis encourages her and takes the ornament from the her. It’s a big, gorgeous acorn. ”Your mother had placed it in a secret hiding place, but she wasn’t very good at keeping secrets. I suppose she was going to give it to you last Christmas.”

“I love it.” Lottie says in such a gentle voice Harry feels like crying. “It’s beautiful.” he agrees with her.

“Tell us about your Christmas tradition, Harry,” Louis says next, putting Harry on the spot. Well, not really on the spot, but Harry can feel that all eyes in the room are on him right now.

“Well, my mother and I always light a candle for my father, and we bake his favourite cookies, watch his favourite Christmas film. I know how it feels to miss someone you love.”

“Indeed,” the queen replies and gives Harry a kind smile, Harry returns it, and then she turns around to Louis. “Can you help me with this?” “Sure.” Louis answers as he takes another ornament from her and places it on the tree.

“Merry Christmas to all!” Andrew comes into the room then. He has a small box in his hands. Everyone in the room looks a little surprised, except for the queen.

“Your majesty.” He walks directly to the queen and the Prince. “Welcome, my dear.” The queen says. “Good evening, Louis. Merry Christmas.” He kisses his cheek then, Harry has an unpleasant feeling in his stomach that he he pushes down. “Did I tell you Andrew had come to spend the holiday with us?” The queen asks Louis.

“Wonderful.” Louis gives her half a smile, as Andrew walks off to say something to someone Harry doesn’t recognise. “I wish you’d told me you were inviting him, grandmother.”

“I thought it might be a pleasant surprise.”

Andrew comes back to the centre of the room and stands beside the queen and Louis, “your majesty, I brought this as my humble contribution to the tree.” He offers and opens the little box with the ornament. “A heart! How lovely.” The queen says. It’s a silver heart with a gold band on it. It’s beautiful. Looks expensive.

“Louis, would you put it on the tree?” Louis nods, and without saying a word does what he’s told. “Be gentle with it.”

\---

Harry is sitting next to his open laptop, in the study, writing about his experience here in the palace, and brainstorming more ideas, like what caused the queen to bring Andrew here now? Maybe to help convince the prince to take the crown? Andrew seems to think it’s something more. What about Louis? He still can’t get a read on him. As Harry keeps thinking and writing, he hears a soft knock on the door, and then the door opens, he closes the laptop gently and shifts his eyes to see Lottie.

“Morning.”

“Good morning.”

“What are you up to?”

“Just catching up on some emails. Are you prepared for your lesson?”

“No. We’re going to bake Christmas cookies instead.”

“You’re going to get me in big trouble if we don’t start your lesson by 9:00.”

“Not quite as much trouble as if I told them your real name and what you do for a living.” What? How?

“Mr. Harry styles.” Oh, no. “Don’t even bother denying it.”

“But, how-“

“You don’t know the first thing about tutoring, for one. Plus, I looked at your computer yesterday while you were in the loo.”

“It’s locked!”

“Yes, but you put your password in plain sight. Tragic mistake.”

Harry sighs, “I’ll pack my things” he stands up from the chair, he hopes they won’t put him in prison, he isn't built for that.

“Wait.” She says while Harry is reaching for the doorknob, “no one has to know.” Harry is puzzled, to say the least.

“You’re not going to report to anyone?”

“Not as long as we have a deal.”

“What kind of deal?”

“You’ll write the truth about my brother, only the truth. And I’ll keep your secret.”

“You suggest the things that are written about him, they’re…not true?”

“Not even close.”

“So, he’s not a playboy or a philanderer?”

“You’ve seen him. His idea of fun is riding his horse or playing the piano. It’s utterly tragic.” She chuckles at that. ”do we have a deal?”

”Deal”

”Good. Now… about those Christmas cookies.”

As they walk to the kitchen together Harry can't help but think if he can do it? First, he must dig deeper, to find out who Louis genuinely is, and then he has to figure out why everyone in his life acts the way they do.

The kitchen is empty so it’s just them ”I hope you have a big appetite. We are making a lot of cookies.” Harry says, Lottie accidentally put too much flour in the bowl, and Harry had to balance the recipe to work, so they are making a lot more than Harry wanted. But he doesn’t care, Harry enjoy baking and Lottie’s company. “So, what’s going on with your brother and lord Andrew?”

“Is this for your story?”

“I need to discover the truth, if I’m going to write the truth.”

“Louis used to love him, but that was a long time ago…and now he’s back, so who knows?” They settle in an uneasy silence.

“Now, come on. We’ve got to put these in the oven.”

\---

Louis is sitting at the piano, playing “silent night.” He knows it by heart, has known how to play the melody since he was 7 years old probably. The fire is on and the room is cosy.

As he keeps playing, Andrew walks into the room “may I come in?” He’s wearing a black suit which is kind of weird because it’s morning. Louis doesn’t care. “Please.” Louis nods.

“I hope you don’t mind that I’m staying for a few days.”

“Of course not.” Louis doesn't care, “I do wonder why you are here.”

“Because your grandmother requested me.” He sits next to Louis at the piano now, too close, Louis thinks to himself. “And the truth is, I’ve never got over you, Louis. And I’m not quite sure you’re over me.”

Louis shakes his head to that. “Please. We both know this isn’t going to work.”

“At least allow me to assist you with the benefit tomorrow. You need to convey a good impression. And we already establish that you and I make a fantastic team.” The man has a smirk on his face that Louis never liked before. The prince gets up from where they sit.

“That benefit is to raise money for orphaned children. It’s not a PR opportunity.”

Now Andrew shakes his head. “You’re being naive. Everything is a PR opportunity.”

“Tell me, Andrew, would you even bother with me if I wasn’t next in line to the throne?”

He shrugs “it’s part of whom you are.”

“The part that matters most to you.”

“Now you’re being unfair.”

“Am I?”

“I was young and foolish back then.” He says as he stands up, they are, once again, closer than Louis would like. “And I made a mistake.” What an understatement.

“I do love you, Louis.” He takes Louis hands in his. It feels familiar, too familiar. “Never doubt it.”

\---

The next day, it’s the day on the benefit. Needless to say, Lottie makes Harry join them, but Harry doesn’t really mind, he’s been stuck and the palace for a week now and although it’s huge it still feels too much. There’s a lot of people there, bells clanks, and snow. They stand next to the big stage, waiting for the queen to present her speech.

“Thank you all, for supporting our holiday festival to benefit the children of Saint Joseph’s orphanage. From the day that my daughter, Queen Johannah, become a patron of the orphanage, she always delivered the closing remarks. And today, to maintain this tradition is my beloved grandchild and the crown prince, Louis.” While everyone applauded and cheered the queen looked behind her but there was nobody there. “Prince Louis?”

“On no” Lottie murmured to herself, everyone was looking for him here, but he was nowhere to be found.

“Will the coronation be postponed?” Someone who looked like a reporter asked with a recorder in their hand.

“No,” the queen said quickly, “of course not.”

“If so, who will rule the country?” Another person asks.

“Everyone, please.” She tries to quiet them down without success. “He was here a moment ago.”

Lottie takes Harry’s hand, “I think I know where he is. This way!”

“Louis will be here momentarily.” The queen adds.

Lottie takes Harry to behind the massive building, there is a big gate and on it, there are bold letters that say 'saint Joseph orphanage'.

As they walk in, they can see Louis, playing with kids in the snow.

“Right. Let’s put some more snow on him, and should we get some clothes on, yes?” Oh, they’re building a snowman. “We need a hat and a scarf for him.”

“He’s brilliant!” One of the children says.

“I should’ve known,” Lottie says, and he can hear the smile on her face, he could look to check, but he can’t withdraw his eyes off Louis. He’s wearing a big black winter coat, has gloves and a beanie on, but his nose is red from the cold. Harry wants to hug him. “Every time we do a benefit, my brother ends up here.”

“He really cares about these kids.”

“So, soldiers, in your position,” Louis says, and the kids shriek in a cheerful sound. They all stand in a row now in front of Louis. “And now, on a charge of treason, I hereby condemn this snowman to death by firing squad!” As he says that he looks around and sees Harry and Lottie at the gate, they wave at him. And Louis smiles. “Are you ready?” He asks the kids. “Yes!” They scream in glee. “Three, two, one… Fire!” Instead of the snowman, they throw the snowballs at him.” no!” He screams, but his laugh betrayed him. “You traitors!” He says and hides behind the snowman, “right, game on!” He yells and starts throwing snowballs at them.

Harry takes his phone out and starts filming.

\---

“Louis, help me understand why you shirked your duty today.” It is later that same day, they’re all back in the palace now, Louis just came out of a hot shower to get rid of the cold from playing in the snow, when he was called by his grandmother. He knew what was coming.

“I thought my duty was to those children.”

“There is more to being king than just compassion. You need to be strong. You need to be a leader."

“I just don’t…”

“Well, you think you’re the only one who wants to run away?”

“Come on, grandmother. Not you. You’re one of the strongest women I know.”

“This has been the hardest year of my life. Losing your mother, trying to be strong for Charlotte. Not knowing where you were, when I needed you more than ever.”

“I’m trying. Grandma. I really am.” He sits on the sofa, and she takes a seat next to him. The thing is, Louis really is trying. Maybe he is just not ready to be King.

He chooses to change the subject instead, "Now that we are alone, care to tell me why you invited Andrew, without telling me?"

"Being a King alone… it is terribly lonely."

"Well, I won't be alone. I'll have you, and Lottie, and…" She sighs and looks at the young Prince with a worried expression. "That's not what I mean, you know that."

"I'll be fine."

“I have complete faith in you.” She squeezes his hand, “but you need to have faith in yourself.”

\---

The next morning Harry and Lottie were in the study, ”okay, very good. But here is a harder one. Can you provide an example of hyperbole to me?”

”Is it hyperbole if I said this is so boring, my head might explode.” Harry sighs, ”how do you expect me to focus when it's three days until Christmas?”

”Okay, you win. What do you have in mind?”

”What do you say we have a little adventure?”

They had to sneak out for Lottie’s plan, and Zayn almost caught them, but they managed somehow, Lottie said it would be worth it when they arrive, she looked at Harry with a smirk.

Now, they are in the top of a tall ass hill, and there is a snow-slide next to them. Oh, no. ”You’re ready for some fun?” She has a smile on face but when she looks at Harry it drops ”What's wrong?”

”I can't do it.” he says and looks down; it’s tall, and he has a bad relationship with heights, and snow, and slides.

“I think you can achieve anything you desire. You’re not a china doll, nor am I.” She says in a confident voice, hands on her hips. 

“I don’t know. What if I break something?”

“Oh Harry, it’s going to be alright, I promise.” Harry thinks for a second. It is not that tall, and she is right, Harry thinks it’s going to be alright too.

“Dibs on the front!” He says before he can change his mind again.

They sit and push it a little farther, “Are you ready?” She asks him, “wait, hang on!” She doesn’t listen and pushes them down the hill, they both shriek in glee all the way down the hill, down the hills they both lose balance and fall from the slide, he laughs, this was fun. Harry thinks but Lottie doesn’t move from where she is, he shakes her shoulder gently, “Lottie? Are you okay?” She grunts at that, and she turns around with an enormous smile on her face. “Again!”

“You little! Ooh, I am going to get you!!” Before he can make a snowball, he gets hit by one from behind. He’s confused for a second, but then he turns around and sees Louis with a smirk of his own.

“Louis!” Lottie is happy to see him and so does Harry, of course, But nobody has to know. He has a black horse next to him.

“You are so done!” Harry makes a snowball quickly to throw at him, “incoming!”

Lottie screams next to him, and he sees that she has a snowball of her own in her hands, they nod to each other and theow it at Louis.

“Let me see what you got!” Louis screams and runs round them, he has nowhere to hide. They do that for a while but then Louis is terribly close, and Harry loses his balance again (It happens often enough, he knows. No need to rub it in.) before Harry’s ass is on the ground, he catches the thing that is closest to him, which happens to be Louis. Louis loses his balance too, and falls to the ground as well, Louis on top of Harry. Harry doesn’t feel the cold behind him. He can only fell Louis, everywhere. He is so close. And his eyes. Harry is lost in them.

“HEY!” Lottie is screaming from somewhere, oh right, they are not alone. “No fraternising with the enemy, Harry!”

Then a snowball hits both in the face and brings them back to the present.

“Got you!” She yells and giggles.

\---

As they walk into the palace Lottie is already planning their upcoming adventure, “can we do it again tomorrow?”

“We’ll see.” Harry’s says, but he is pretty sure he doesn’t have much choice in the matter. “I’m in, but no more two against one,” Louis adds.

“Aren’t you all a sight?” The Queen is standing next to Zayn, and it looks like they’ve been waiting for them.

“Your Majesty,” Harry says and bows.

“Mr. Smith.” It sounds like they are in trouble. “One of the groundskeepers told me he saw you and Charlotte on a toboggan. Is this accurate?”

“They were merely having a bit of fun,” Louis replies before Harry could say anything.

“I wasn’t speaking to you.”

“Your Majesty, I’m so sorry-“

“Enough. I recognise my grandchildren feel that I’ve been overprotective. Their impertinence is inexcusable. That being stated, my late daughter was a great believer in fresh air and exercise. And I haven’t detected a real smile on my granddaughter’s face in over a year. So, if you wish to continue in our employ, Mr. Smith, I suggest you ask permission in the future. Zayn here needs to know where everyone is at all times, if not, he freaks out.”

“Of course, Your Majesty.”

\---

Harry is sitting in the study, and his laptop is open on the desk. He’s trying to write.

He thinks he’s finally getting to know the real Prince, but he still doesn't have the whole picture. Louis isn't what Harry thought he would be. The coronation is almost here, and he still doesn’t know the full story. He must dig deeper. Harry has to figure out what’s going on in the prince’s head.

He can hear a horse neigh and Louis’ voice from the open window, he’s a little frustrated with his writing, so he decides to just leave the study and to explore instead. At the end of the long corridor there is a door that leads to the backyard, where the stables are.

Harry is outside now, and he can see Louis is leaving the stable on his black horse’s back. He looks majestic.

A brown horse by the entrance captures Harry’s attention, and Harry, without even thinking about it, takes the horse and follows the Prince.

\---

Harry has never gone horseback riding is the thing, not even as a little kid.

Harry was terrified, sure, but he followed Louis anyway. He doesn't have much control on his horse, not as much as Louis has, but he managed.

It all goes to shit when Louis takes off and Harry loses him. ”we’ve lost the prince’s tracks.” he talks to, well, the horse. He allows the horse to take the lead. ”I hope you know where you’re going.” he seems like he knows what to do, maybe he recognizes this path.

They've been outside for a long time by now and harry thinks it's time to go back, he tells as much to the horse, and tries to turn his head around, but with no success. The horse is a strong-willed beast and wants to keep going his way. Harry tries to move the animal again, this time a little stronger, but this time the horse seems pissed off and kicks Harry off its back. ”hey, hey, hey!!” he tries to capture the horse but before he knows it, it's gone.

It's dark outside now, and so cold. Harry has no idea where he is. He thinks he can hear an animal growing from behind him, he's reasonably sure his imagination is playing tricks on him, but he doesn't dare to check; he freezes in his place.

”HELP!” Harry couldn't do anything more than to scream. He can't feel his legs and fingers any more, he's going to die of hypothermia, he's certain of it.

”Harry?” He can hear a gentle voice from behind him, recognizes who it is even before he turns to see, and his body washes with relief.

It's Louis, of course it is. “You all right? Are you hurt?” He looks concerned.

Harry is embarrassed, but only a little he's mostly relieved.

“I'm all good.” He tries to say but his voice is a little shaky. Louis smiles at him, wraps him in a heavy coat and takes him somewhere else; Harry doesn't know where, but he goes with him anyway.

\---

They are in a little cabin in the woods, probably not too far from the city, but far enough.

Harry sits by the fireplace, covered in a warm blanket, he feels pleasant and secure.

Louis brings him a steaming cup of something. He opens his mouth to say thanks, but Louis beats him to it ”An old royalty cure-all.” he says, and Harry takes a sip suspiciously. ”what's in it?” it's excellent but extremely strong.

”whiskey, mostly.” Louis answers as he takes a seat next to Harry and takes a sip from his own mug.

”So, now that we've warded off hypothermia and assured your survival, why were you following me?”

”I was intrigued.” harry answers truthfully, ”and I’d never ridden a horse before”

Louis smiles to that, ”and?” he asks.

”I think I'll stick to my Toyota.” Louis chuckles as Harry takes another sip from his drink. ”Where are we?”

”This is my parent's old hunting cabin. My mum taught me how to ride, how to fish.” he says and looks round the room with a sad smile on his face.

”Lots of memories?”

”Not all of them good.” he said, and Harry can feel he’s avoiding eye contact ”The last time the two of us were over here, things didn’t go so well.”

“What happened?” Harry said without thinking. “If you don’t mind me asking, of course. You don’t have to answer that.”

“I told her I was going to renounce the throne.” He said while looking at the fire beside them, “that I didn’t want to be king.”

“And what did she say?” “She was furious, and I was…” he sighed, “Terrified.” He looked at Harry in the eyes while he says, “I flew to Spain the next day. That was the last time I saw her.”

“So why don’t you want to be king?”

“Do we have to talk about this?” He said and stood from the sofa towards the fire, “it might be good for you.” Harry was trying to help. “I can't even go for a beer with someone without it being treated as an international scandal.” Harry could see that Louis was cross about that, it must be someting more. maybe somebody hurt him..

The fire was dancing in the fireplace and Louis’ face was in an orange warm light, he looked beautiful, like always.

“Like when you went out with Andrew?” Harry couldn’t help but ask, unreasonable jealousy burning in his stomach.

“That was different. He sold a story to a tabloid. The press has a field day.”

“So that’s what’s holding you back, being in the public eye.”

“It’s more complicated than that.”

“Tell me.”

“Why bother? You would think I’m nothing but a spoiled rich kid anyway.”

“I never said that.” Harry stand up now too, and comes closer to Louis, he’s taller than the prince, and when he‘s close enough, Harry has to lower his head to look him in the eyes. “I think you need to stop worrying about what everybody thinks about you, and who your mother was, and figure out whom you want to be.”

“You make it sound so simple.” He says in a faint whisper.

“Why can’t it be?” Harry matches his tone. “You’re intelligent, charming, kind.”

Louis chuckle, ”except for when I'm stealing your cab. It was actually quite entertaining.” He says and looks Harry in the eye once again. He's got such a perfect smile, Harry thinks. But as he thinks this, the prince's smile drop and he looks like he recalled something.

“I want to show you something.” He takes Harry to a desk not too far from the living room, “I discovered it in my mother’s journal the other day.”

“What is it?”

“It’s a poem. It was dated just before she died. I assume she was going to give it to me with the ornament she made, the acorn.” he hands the journal to Harry to read. In the journal, in neat little words under the date it says:

_"Frost a sparkle in the fields._

_Winter’s Harvest, heavy burdens, the year’s debts._

_But from seed, an acorn’s gift, henceforth the truth will flood._

_Darkness such secret bears, and a love greater than blood.”_

It's some sort of riddle, a poem.

”It's mysterious.”

”Yes.”

Harry agrees and he can feel Louis’ eyes on him while he read the text.

”It's beautiful.” Harry adds and look at Louis now, the prince's eyes are already on him, his eyes remain the bluest thing Harry has ever seen, and blue was always Harry’s favourite colour. It was so effortless to get lost in them, to get lost in him.

Harry can’t recall who was the first to move, couldn’t even guess to save his life, all that he knows was that one minute they were unusually close, their eyes met, and a second later, their lips crashed into each other.

Harry could feel Louis everywhere, the prince’ warmth all over him. The young boy almost consumed by the Prince. 

The older boy wrapped his hands round Harry's waist and pushes him gently to the nearest wall, their bodies were so close already, but he was trying to get even closer.

The prince is the first to pull away. Harry rested his forehead on Louis’, not quite ready to let go yet.

When he opens his eyes eventually, he can see Louis's lips are bitten red, he was breathing heavily, and his cheeks were flashed.

Harry hears the horse whines from outside then, Louis looks a little disoriented for a second before pulling himself together and says, “I'd better go check on him.”

\---

Sitting in his room, back in the palace, Harry was currently determined to prove everyone who Louis really was, he was kind, and he really did care about the little people. He opened his computer to do some writing but before he could, there was a FaceTime request from Niall, he sighed and answered.

“You’re not going to believe this,” Niall said, Harry didn't have time for this, he had an article to draft about Louis. “What now?” Harry asked, “is there a new girl working in the office? Because as I said last time, it doesn’t count as an emergency.” Niall was always overreacting about anything, so Harry learned to listen before jumping to panic.

“First of all, that was definitely an emergency, she wanted me just as much, but I couldn’t do anything because -“

“Okay Niall, can we not do it right now? What happened?”

“Max fired Dan! He had to present her the article that he wanted you to fix up, and she was outraged! She said that he was lazy, overpaid and unprofessional!” Okay, that is interesting. “She also said that now there’s an opening, a position that needs to be filled! Harry! This is your chance!” Niall said excitedly.

Harry’s head was filled with thoughts. He could finally prove himself and his worth. But he’s doubtful the article that he wanted to write about Louis is the one Max in fact wants. She most likely wants dirt. Harry, in theory, could achieve that. But does he really want to?

“What are you going to do?” Niall asked and Harry has no idea. He tells Niall as much. “What do you mean you don’t know? You got a legit chance to get what you always desired! Harry, and you don’t know yet? There has to be something that you discovered, something that you could use! Just reveal the story.” Niall makes it sound simple but Harry know it is anything but.

“This is somebody’s life we’re talking about.”

“Yeah, but you said it yourself. He doesn’t want to be king! Maybe he’ll see it as a blessing.”

“Finding out you’ve been lied to? It won't feel like a blessing.” Harry lets out a deep sigh, he really doesn’t want to hurt Louis.

“This is going to make your career, Harry. You’re going to throw it out the window because you have a crush on a little Prince? Come on!”

\---

“Louis, I saw you come back last night with the peasant!”

“Peasant? Why don’t you join us in the 21st century, Andrew?” Louis is tired, his thoughts kept him up all night, and he doesn’t obtain the strengths for Andrew’s bullshit, this early in the morning.

”Always the rebel!”

”Always will be.” he answers without much thought because if Louis knows anything about himself is that yes, sometimes he needs an escape, an out, to rebel.

He was never good with rules. With restrictions.

”I know you better than anyone, Louis. I care more than anyone.” Louis sights as Andrew come closer

”I do care, Louis”

\---

”We really do need to finish your English lesson.” Harry is talking to Lottie, she is stubborn just like her big brother.

”Blah, blah, blah.” she answers, and Harry laughs a little at that ”I'll meet you in the library in ten minutes.” he says as she takes off.

He's about to enter the room when he overhears a voice from inside, and alternatively stops by the door.

He can see Louis and Andrew are in the room alone, but he can't really make out what they’re saying.

They look close though, and then Andrew is kissing Louis.

Harry is out of there before things get more complex.

\---

”I do care, Louis”

”I sincerely doubt that.”

”Then let me prove you.” Andrew says before he meets Louis in a kiss, it lasts a second more than it should have, Louis was surprised by Andrews actions at first but when he realized what was happening, he took a step back, away from Andrew. He could've sworn he heard something or someone from the door but when he looks at it, nobody was there.

”What's the matter?”

”You have to stop it, Andrew. It's not going to work.”

”But you need me! You don't know how to be a king.”

“You’d love for me to believe that, wouldn’t you?” Louis made a sound that resembled a hollow laugh. ”I did for a while. I even believed that you loved me. But you love the spotlight. And you love the attention. And you’re never going to change.”

”No.” Andrew seems desperate now. ”you are the one that will never change, Louis. You’ll fail without me! Fall apart under the slightest bit of pressure. You’ll regret this!”

”I’ll take my chances.” He says and abandons Andrew alone in the room.

\---

Harry is in his bed. Well, the guest bedroom’s bed, and he feels homesick, and the desire to go back is washing him all over, he almost drowns in it when he gets a phone call.

”Mum.” he sighs deeply into the phone, ”Harry?” came a soothing, familiar voice ”what's going on?” she asks concernedly.

”Sorry I haven't had much time to check in.”

”No problem. How're things with my hotshot reporter?”

”Remember how you told me I have to take chances to win?”

”Words to live by.”

”What if those chances ended up hurting somebody who didn't deserve it?”

”I think I’m going to require more information than that, baby.”

”What if my story ends up hurting somebody who’s already been through a lot?”

”Look, I don't know anything about your job, but this I do know, you have to listen to your heart, darling. It’ll always tell you the truth.”

”Classic motherly advice.”

”Better than a fortune cookie, huh?” harry smiles to himself. His mother always knows what to say, as he says his goodbyes and hangs up there is a knock on the door.

Harry stands up from his bed and opens the door, he doesn't express his surprise when he says, ”Louis, hey.” he looks good, and tired. He's in a dark grey suit, without a tie.

”Is there anything I can do for you?” harry asks as he remembers the laptop that's open on his bed right now, with all the stuff he collected about the royal family and the prince.

”I thought we might go for a walk. It's a lovely night outside.”

”I don't know.”

”Please?” he looks dejected, and Harry doesn't know what to say or do.

”just twenty minutes. I could do with the company.” Harry wants to ask why his company specifically, but doesn't.

”Of course. Let me get my coat.”

\---

They are walking in the garden now, it’s already dark outside, and they are alone.

”I was going to invite you for a horse ride, but I think a walk might be a little safer.” he says jokingly with a smile on his face and when Harry doesn't answer, his smile drops. ”is everything all right?”

”You often take the help for romantic walks in the snow?” Harry can't help but ask, kicking himself internally.

”What?”

”Nothing, it's stupid.”

”Please, indulge me” he stops walking and squeezes Harry’s hand, and when Harry doesn't say anything he continues, ”talk to me. I feel like I’ve told you everything about myself, and I know hardly anything about you.”

”What would Andrew think if he saw us walking out here together? Alone? At this hour?” harry keeps walking, can’t stand to be this close to him right now. To try to remain eye contact. He can feel Louis walking beside him again.

”Why would it matter?”

”I saw you two earlier.”

Louis shakes his head “Whatever you think you saw,” he stops Harry again. “There is nothing between Andrew and me.”

“It didn’t look that way to me,” Harry says in a trembling voice.

“He was just trying to rekindle something that isn’t there any more.”

“Must happen to you a lot. Men throwing themselves at your feet.”

“Women too, sometimes,” he laughs and stops just as quickly. “Well, what about you? A man of your intelligence and beauty, must-have people throwing themselves at you.”

“Not so much.” Harry smiles at him, “it’s simpler for me to focus on my career at the moment.”

“Your tutoring?” Louis asks and Harry kicks himself again, he always finds a way to screw things up, huh?

As if sensing his discomfort, Louis changes the subject. “I hope you’ll come tomorrow night,”

“Tomorrow night?”

“The Christmas Eve ball.” Louis answers and stops them once again. “I’ll feel a lot less nervous to have you there.”

“Louis.” He stops him, can’t keep the pretence anymore. “There’s something I need to tell you.”

Louis kisses him right there and then. A hard, close-mouthed kiss and Harry abandons everything he wanted to say.

All he can feel is the prince's hands on the back of his neck, pulling him close, closer.

Harry feels the butterflies that are going crazy in his stomach, can feel that his body is on fire from Louis’ touch. He kisses back, just as eager to feel, to touch.

They kiss like that for a few minutes or hours, Harry couldn't tell. It feels a little too good to be true, but then Harry takes a step back, and takes a deep breath that he didn't know he was holding.

”what was it you needed to tell me?” Louis asked while his forehead is on Harry's, their noses still touching. Harry doesn't know the answer to that question, doesn't really care right now. All he can think about is Louis' lips and how they taste, he's about to say as much when Louis beats him to it and kisses him again. This time Harry opens his mouth for Louis immediately, their tongues tangled with each other When Louis takes a step back, just to whisper, “Do you want to go back to my room?.”

\---

When they finally stumble into Louis' room, they are breathing heavily, lips still attached. Louis pushes Harry gently to the bed and gets on top of him quickly, both of them without their shirts. The Prince's hands are still running through his short, brown hair. The young man is growing it out now, so it was easier for Louis to hold him still, just like he wants to.

"What do you want?" Louis breaks the kiss and asks, Harry thoughts stopped abruptly, all he can think about is Louis lips on him. He takes a deep breathe and tries to use his words.

"I want your lips." He thinks he did a pretty good job until Louis asks him another question, this one more complicated.

"Where?" Louis asks with a smirk on his face, radiating confidence.

"Everywhere." Louis eyes light up in something between excitement and mischiefs with what harry said, he comes closer, kisses the younger man on his lips, then leaves a kiss under his jaw and stops just below his ear to say, "I'm gonna make you feel good, baby." With that, he gets a little lower, to his neck.

Harry hisses as he feels Louis sucking on his throat, probably leaving a mark there, he can feel the shape of Louis body, his muscles, as his movements gets a little frantic.

Louis' hands travel lower on his body, while his lips still suck a mark that by now, Harry is sure will turn purple in a few hours. When his hands make it to Harry's hips, he lifts his head, and leans forward to ask, "Can I?" Harry nods franticly when he understands the question, "Use your words, darling. I know you're good with them."

"Yes, please." Louis nods and kisses him gently on the lips again, "Good boy" he whispers while he takes Harry's trousers and pants off. Harry's whines a little when he feels the cold air there.

"You're beautiful." He can hear from the end of the bed and that’s what bring him back, he blushes, his cheeks and neck turning a deep red and all Louis can thinks to himself is that he could stay here forever with him, if harry will have him.

"Please, touch me, Lou." Harry whines in a deep voice, and brings Louis back to the moment they are having right now, he shakes his head and sends him a soft smile, "Where?" He has a pretty good guess where, but he would love Harry to say it out loud. "Don't say everywhere again, I want you to be specific now, baby doll." He can feel Harry shiver at his words."

"My cock."

"Naughty boy." He says, leaves a kiss on Harry's lips, and while his left hand helps him stay in place, he brings his right one to Harry's member, he moans at the Prince' touch, all he can think about is finally, so much so that he doesn’t realize louis left his lips until he can feel them around his penis, Louis hands on his thighs, holding him tightly in his place.

Harry groans and throws his head back to the pillow, he never felt anything like that, Louis touch is electrifying on his thighs, legs, his cock, everywhere. After a few amazing minutes he can feel himself getting closer to the finish line, but he doesn’t want that. Not yet, he wants to feel him inside of him. "Louis," he tries to say but to no avail, the name leaves his lips in something like a moan, or a whine. "Louis, stop" with that Louis stops and bring his head up. "Is everything okay? I thought..."

"I want you inside of me, wanna feel you."

"Oh" Louis says, his eyes widen, his all body shudders at the younger man's words, and Harry is confused for a second, realizing Louis still has his trousers on him, "um... we don’t have to, if you don’t want to. Of course. I just thought..."

"Oh no. no. I want to, Harry. Of course, I want to, are you sure?"

"Yes." Harry has never been this sure in his life. "Are you?" he asks Louis again, just to make sure. "You're still wearing your trousers." Louis looks down, as if just now realizing that yes. He does. He stands up from the bed and takes off all the remaining clothes he had on. When he's completely naked, like Harry, he walks to the drawer beside his bed and takes out lube and a condom.

"On your stomach, sweetcheecks." And as Louis says it, his eyes travel all over Harry's body, the young man can feel all the butterflies that are going crazy in his body, and he does as he's told. After a few seconds of silence, he feels Louis' cold hand on his hip, lifting him up to place a pillow beneath him.

"How are we feeling?" Louis asks while he climes on the bed and sits down next to Harry with the lube, "I love that you ask and make sure, but I would really –" before he gets to finish the sentence, Harry can feel a wet finger at his entrance, pushing in.

The next thing he can feel is Louis' hot breath on his cheek. "I though you were going to be a good boy." Harry chokes on his own spit at what Louis said, he thinks he has never been this turned on in his entire life, and as louis continues to move his finger inside and out of him, he is sure of it.

"More, please, lou." Harry really isn’t above begging at this point. He feels so good, doesn’t even realize Louis is talking to him at first when he hears, "Fuck, baby, so tight. I would give you everything. Everything you ask Is yours." The younger man doesn’t even know what it means, can't really comprehend anything that big right now, he is about to say as much when he feels Louis adding a second finger to the one that already inside of him, and he releases a breath that sounds like a moan from deep inside his chest. 

It feels like it's been hours and at same time, it feels like no time has passed at all when Louis add a third finger to his two moving ones, thrusting in and out of his body, "I'm ready, please. I…"

"Are you sure? I can keep gong if you need it."

"I'm sure, just want you inside of me already."

"Fuck baby, I-… Okay." He nods, grabbing the condom in his hand, and opens it with his teeth, before rolling it on his dick.

The Prince takes the lube once more, and spread it on his cock, pumping his fist up and down, the wet sound of Louis' hand on his own shaft is making Harry a little dizzy with want, "Do you want to be on your stomach or on your back?"

"On my back, want to see you." With a little help from Louis, harry changes his position and looks up to him, right at the eyes, the Prince sends him a reassuring smile, Harry nods to show him he's ready and Louis' smile gets a but wider. 

When the tip of Louis cock meets Harry entrance for the first time, he can feel it all over his body, the way his body crave it, eager to please and be please in return, he nods again and then Louis pushes inside the tight ring of muscles.

Harry eyes waters at the feeling of fullness, his own body feels like it's on fire, not because it hurt, but because it feels right, Harry has never felt like that during sex.

After Louis gives Harry a few minutes to get used to the feeling, his hand crept up to find Harry's, linking their fingers together in a way that’s a bit too romantic for what they are doing here, and he starts moving inside of him with slow, shallow thrusts at first, but then, when he gets more confident in himself, he picks up the pace.

Harry traced his fingers down Louis' back, pleasure builds inside of him, muscles tightening as their bodies move together.

As the Prince' thrusts get even faster, deeper, he mumbles nonsense into Harry's damp neck, "I'm close, Lou." He can feel, his climax approaching, he needs just a little push to move him over the edge, as if reading his mind, Louis grasp his cock with his other hand and moves it in the same rhythm with his thrusts.

After the younger man comes, Louis thrusts a few more times and comes into the condom inside of him with Harry's name leaving his lips. The older man takes himself out of Harry, gets up to the en-suite bathroom, probably to throw the used condom, meanwhile Harry can feel sleep creeping inside of him, taking over, as everything turns black.

\---

When Louis wakes up, he is alone in his bed, the first thing he decides to do is to go to the stable. He takes his horse and rides to the royal cemetery.

He walks in and goes straight to his mother’s grave, it's a tall, dark grey stone and it has a photo of her on it, Louis doesn't like the idea so much, but it's easier to talk to, feels a little more personal maybe, because he can see her and it's not just an Inanimate object. He sits in the bench next to it and starts the extended list of things he wants to tell his mother, logically he knows he can talk to her anyway, that she always listens, but it's easier here.

”I’m sorry for what I said the day I left, mother. I know I hurt you and there is no way I can take it back now.” There is a sadness deep inside him. He looks around, nobody is there, it’s an early morning and even the workers wouldn't be here until later. It's equally beautiful, Louis thinks to himself, everything covered in green and white.

Beautiful and so sad, Louis sights to himself.

”I’ll do as you wish. I’ll accept the crown, for you. But I'll never measure up to you.” He takes a long look at the stone again and stands up.

”No one ever will.”

\---

Harry is in his room, going through all his clothes, he doesn’t have anything to wear. He’s got nothing. Nada.

He seriously can’t believe Louis invited him to the ball. An official royal ball. Where the coronation will be held.

Harry can’t possibly go, right?

As Harry is in deep thoughts, looking at the clothes spread on his bed, he doesn't hear Lottie when she comes in, only when she’s next to him and says a way too cheerful ”Hello!”

”Hey, I was just getting dressed for the ball.” He says and points to his bed. Lottie grumbles at that, ”I know.” Harry answers, ”I wasn't supposed to be here for this long! Or to go to the ball, in the first place.” he groans and sits on his bed, doesn't even care anymore if the clothes get wrinkles.

Lottie sits next to him.

”I suppose you’re almost done with your story.” There are two stories, the one that he wants to publish and the one Max wants, Harry isn’t ready to tell the princess that, probably never will.

”Almost,” he answers instead. ”tonight, we’ll find out how it ends.”

”And then you’ll be gone.” she says and looks away from him, he can't really see her face, but he knows she’s sad. Harry’s is too.

This was fun, but it's not his life. Time to go to his reality “And you’ll never think about us again.” She says.

”Lottie.” she looks at him now, ”How could I ever forget you? No. Never ever.” He shakes his head; Harry really means it. She’s like the little sister he always begged his parents to give him, but they always laughed it off.

The princess has a red box in her hand that Harry only now notice, she gives it to him, a sad smile on her face,

”This is for you. Merry Christmas, Harry.”

”Huh, I don't have anything for you.” Harry feels unprepared, like always.

”You’ve given me a lot.”

Harry chuckled, ”Don't pretend you learned anything from me as a tutor.” She hands him the box, and Harry takes it gratefully.

”You told me that everything was going to be okay, even if my mother’s gone. You made me believe it.”

They share a smile. ”Just open it.” she laughs the moment off.

Harry opens the box, inside there is a beautiful pearl necklace, just like the one she has on. Harry gasped, ”Lottie.” it's so delicate, so beautifully designed. He is speechless. “I can’t.”

”Nonsense! It's to remind you of me and the palace.”

Harry sighs, ”What would I have ever done without you?”

Harry gave her a warm hug then. He feels like crying now, how can he say goodbye to this place?

There is a knock on the door, Harry is speechless as Lottie opens the door, ”Right on time.” she says as two people come inside the room. ”What’s going on?” Harry asks, the person on the left has 4 very fancy looking suits that harry can't take his eyes off.

”Meet Anna and Antonio. They do everything. Hair, makeup and suits.”

”What? What are they doing here?” Harry looks around the room in a questioning look.

”They are going to work on you, of course, if you want to. Complete makeover!” She says the last part of the sentence excitedly.

\---

Louis is there like his grandmother wanted him to be, next to her and his sister, like he is supposed to be.

He still feels like there is something missing, but he can't put his finger on what exactly.

They greet the guests that have come from all over Europe, some of them are familiar, and some Louis doesn't remember, he must get better at that, he knows, when he will be king.

They're wearing their best clothes, of course. This is a big deal, everyone looks like they belong, Louis still feels a little out of place, but he made a decision and he's going to stick to it.

His grandmother is looking and him with a smile before she starts speaking, ”I remember your mother’s coronation at the Christmas Eve ball. You’re just as nervous as she was, I can tell.” she laughs a little at that. ”If only I could stand half as tall.” he says under his breath, his grandmother heard and said ”oh, you will.” she is so sure of herself, Louis wishes he had half the confidence she has. ”Just takes a little time.”

”Good evening, Your majesty, Your royal highness.”

”Prime minister, I look forward to working with you.” Louis offers his hand and the man shakes it, ”and I with you.” he answers. ”Your royal highness.” he greets Lottie and moves on. Louis thinks he got this.

As more people come in, there is a figure from the top of the stairs that catches Louis’ attention, he looks at their direction and his breath hitched in his throat.

There, at the top of the stairs, in Louis’ home, stands Harry, his sisters tutor, of all people, in a fine black and white suit, that is bound to make people stare. Louis’ mouth waters a little at the sight.

It's not only the suit, Louis notes, when harry comes a little closer, his hair is styled in a quiff, which is a shame because Louis loves it when it's all curly and unruly. But this is nice in a different kind of way, makes him look a little older and sharper.

The thing that takes the cake though, in Louis’ opinion, it’s the pearl necklace he’s got on. He looks amazing, magical even. Louis wants to take him to his room immediately, tell him everything he wants to do to him, make harry blush when he tells him all the ways he can make him feel as beautiful as he truly is.

Louis shakes his head. This is not the time, nor the place to have those kind of thoughts. Now, that Louis is more present at the moment, he can hear that the people around him are talking about Harry, about how beautiful he is. Louis is pleased, proud to see that people can appreciate the man as well, but he feels a little protective of him too.

They make eye contact and Louis feels like he’s frozen in time, doesn’t really know what to do. He can feel someone’s pulling at his sleeve from where Lottie stands, ”what are you waiting for?” she asked him, and when he looks at her, she has a knowing smile on her face.

Louis doesn't answer, he just walks over to Harry, who is at the bottom of the stairs now, looking straight at him.

”Why are they staring?” Harry asks when they are face to face. ”Because you are perfect.” Louis answers honestly.

Harry has a smile on his face, he looks like he belongs in here, like he is just as royalty as Louis is, maybe even more.

”Well, you don't look too bad yourself, Prince Louis.” he says in a teasing voice as he bows his head, Louis wants to do so many things to him right now. ”Or should I call you King Louis now?”

”You know what I think about titles.” they share a secret smile as Louis offers him his hand, ”Shall we?” Harry hooks his arm in Louis’, and they go to where the ball will be held, Louis can feel all the eyes on them, but he doesn't care.

—-

They walk into the great hall where the actual ball is being held, as Harry looks around in awe, Louis is reminded that this is his first official ball, Louis hopes it's not his last.

”Might I have the first dance?” Louis thinks that if he doesn't get to have Harry’s first dance it will ruin his night, without being too dramatic.

”Seriously?”

”As long as you promise not to step on my toes more than three times.” Harry chuckled, Louis wants to hear that sound forever, and be the cause of it wouldn't hurt either.

They go to the centre of the room and stand facing each other but not touching, as customary.

They bow their head at the same time, and a thought came across his mind, how does Harry know what to do? Louis will have to ask him later.

He offers his right hand again. Harry takes it, and Louis put his left hand on his waist, while Harry puts his other hand on his shoulder.

They don’t break eye contact for a second, and it feels special, feels intimate.

“Aren’t you worried they’re all talking about us?” Harry asks half way through the dance, Louis smiles at him and answers, “They’re saying you’re out of my league.”

“I’m sure.” They both giggle at that. Louis feels like this is it, this is where he belongs. In Harry’s arms.

Maybe the crown wouldn’t be so heavy if he gets to have Harry by his side. But that’s too deep of thought for right now so he just says, “I really wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you.” Which when he thinks about it, is not much better, but will do.

“I think you’re giving me more credit than I deserve.”

“I don’t think so. I’m comfortable with you. You’re more genuine than anybody I’ve ever met.” Louis decided that there and then that he’s going to ask Harry for his hand in marriage. That he wants a forever with him.

But as Louis thinks that, he can feel Harry is pulling away, slipping away.

They stop the dance while everyone else in the room continues. Harry breaks eye contact then, but Louis doesn’t let him leave yet, takes Harry’s jaw in his hands to make the man look him in the eyes again.

He can feel Harry wants to say something more but something else is stopping him, he opened his mouth to say something but then everybody in the room around them start clapping, Louis only now realizes that all of the people around them stopped dancing, and now applause the live bend.

”I guess it's time. Wish me luck.” He says to harry.

He wishes now that he didn't have to go, he wants to talk to Harry more, listen to what he wants to say. Harry just shakes his head and answers, ”You don’t need luck.”

As the ceremonial music start playing Louis take his place on the stage, the prime minister and the minister are by his side.

David, the prime minister, takes the microphone and starts, ”Members of Parliament, guests, and friends. On this glorious Christmas Eve, in the season of hope and new beginnings, his royal highness, Prince Louis, son of Queen Johannah presents his rightful claim to the crown and throne of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland.” Louis goes down on his knees, and David continues, “Louis, do you pledge your life and fealty to the United Kingdom and all her subjects?”

“I do.”

“Do you swear to protect her, to uphold her sacred laws in times of wealth or poverty, in peace or war?”

“I do.”

“If anyone would wish to dispute prince Louis’ claim to the throne, speak now or forever stay silent.”

The room stays quiet.

He takes the crown then and lifts it to Louis’ head,

“By the power vested in me as prime minister, I proclaim you Louis William Tomlinson, king of the United Kingdom.”

“Long live King Louis.”

\---

“Where did you obtain this?”

Louis was in the balcony, where he went after everyone in the room told him what a great king he would become and everything they hope the future holds for him, he needed a moment to breathe, a moment alone. The skies were pitch black, it was cloudy so there were no stars, Louis didn't like it.

He wanted to go search for Harry when Andrew came in with files in his hands, determination in his eyes and Louis can already feel a headache creeping in.

He opened one of the files to find a passport with the name Harry styles on it and Harry’s photo on it, his Harry.

He opened the second file to find a reporter ID with Harry’s name and photo.

“I obtained it by uncovering a scheme by a journalist! posing as a tutor to the princess!” Louis doesn’t say anything to him, just takes everything Andrew just gave him and walks away.

\---

There is an angry knock on Harry’s door. He just barely made it to his room, only managed to take off his suit jacket. He was still in the fancy trousers and dress shirt Lottie gave him, when he opens the door to a wide-eyed Louis.

“Sorry I run away,” he says and lets Louis get in the room as he closes the room, “just needed to get away from all the people tonight.”

“Is this true?” Louis looks angry now, his face a little flash, and eyebrows crooked, Harry looks at him confused until the man ends the question he started, “That you’re a journalist?” Now that the king is closer, the younger man can see that louis' eyes are red with sadness. 

Harry wanted to be the one tell him, wanted to be the person to explain it. Harry doesn't know how he found out, but it's too late now.

”I am.”

Harry wants to say something, to help the situation even a little, but he's got nothing.

How can he explain now?

How can he fix things?

Before Harry has the chance to say anything, Louis leaves his room.

Harry’s heart breaks a little, and he’s got nobody to blame but himself.

\---

In the morning Harry decides it’s time to start packing. He can’t stay here any longer.

When only his desk is left, he starts gathering his belongings he stumbles upon Queen Johannah's poem, the one that Louis showed him the other day at the cabin. He reads through it again.

His phone starts ringing, and it takes him out of his bubble, he picks it up and releases a sigh in relief, “Hey, Harry, merry Christmas!” His mom says from the other side of England, already makes him feel a little better.

“It doesn’t feel like Christmas. I’m packing right now and then I’ll be on my way to the train station, to go back home.” He says all in one breath.

“Yeah? You got everything you need for your story already?”

“And then some.”

“That’s good, right?” She asks, probably picking up that something isn’t right. He can’t keep his composure and he let out little sobs as he sits on the bed ”okay, not so good.” he can hear his mother from the other side.

“Everything went wrong. The person I was worried about hurting just got crushed.”

“It’s probably not as bad as you think.”

“I failed, I crashed and burned.”

“So, it’s a learning experience. You know, failures plant the seed for greater successes down the road.”

“I wish.” Harry lets out a breath, ”wait a minute. What did your just say?” He asks his mother and looks at the poem again.

”It's a learning experience.”

”No. The other part.”

”Failure plants the seed?” there is silent on the line for a second as Harry reads through the poem,words and meanings clicking together like puzzle pieces, his mother is confused on the other side of the conversation, understandably so,

”What? Too corny?”

”No. Well, yes, but it reminded me of a poem. I need to go, mum.”

”Goodbye darling, I hope everything works out.”

”Yeah, me too.” he puts his phone down and takes another look at the poem and read it out loud,

”But from a seed,

an acorn’s gift,

the truth will flood.”

An acorn.

\---

”I know I’m the last person you want to see right now, but I have to show you what I found.”

Harry is breathless, the acorn armament Queen Johannah made for Louis is in one hand and her poem in the other while he is on Louis’ doorway, of all places.

”Harry, I don’t -”

”Just look!” he says and breaks open the acorn, Louis gasped and for a second it looks like he is going to scream at him but then he comes closer and takes the piece of paper that's folded instead, ”I don't know what it says, I haven't read it but I just know it’s from your mother?” Harry asks as Louis unfolds the paper, Louis only nods as he began reading.

Harry leaves him there, to pack the rest of his things and go back to where he belongs.

\---

”so, what did you think?”

Harry was in Max’s office two days after Christmas, back to normal, His normal.

He gave his boss the final draft of his article. He decided to go with his heart and write the truth about Louis, about the man he really is.

”it’s a thoughtful, mature, well-written story.” Harry was smiling at her, enjoying the compliment. ”that will never see the light of day.”

”what?”

”it’s a puff piece, Harry. Not our brand.”

”But it's honest and the truth.”

”you were at ground zero.” she points at him like she is accusing him of something. ”You had the so much potential and you really blew it.”

”But this is how he is. This is what happened.”

”I really don't care.” she signed. ”In the meantime, I need you to jump back on the copy desk.”

”You know what?” Harry is not going back. No way. ”Find someone else to do your side jobs.”

”Excuse me?”

”I’m done.” and with that, Harry leaves her office.

He walks to his own desk to collect his stuff when Niall approaches him, ”So what are you going to do now?”

”I think it’s time to focus on my own work.”

”that’s what I’ve been saying all along!” He says like he's frustrated but Harry can see the smile on his face. He takes a deep breath, ”I’m going to start with a blog and the first article is gonna be about King Louis. The real story.”

”You are my hero.” Niall says with such a huge grin on his face; it's almost blinded Harry on the spot. He gives him a hug and says his goodbyes for now. It’s not a big deal. They will keep in touch.

\---

Harry is at his mother’s diner. He decided to work here and there for some time, to keep his head above the water.

It's the 31st of December, so everyone is buzzing with excitement.

Niall and Liam begged him to join them to the new club in town, but he declined gently, he wants time to clean his mind, and spend some time with his mum, as lame as that might sound for a 27-year-old guy.

It still hadn't stopped his friends from coming by the dinner before they got out, so now they all sit at a table by the window.

”Hey Anne,” Niall is already halfway drunk, he addresses Harry’s mother, which insisted that they called her by her first name after the first time they met. ”As always, your burgers are the best!” Liam nods, agreeing with him but doesn't say a word while he stuffed his mouth with chips.

”Thank you, I figured we have a lot to celebrate now that my baby is back in town.”

”Mum.” She can't call him that in front of his friends, come on.

She just chuckles while Liam finally finished the food he had on his plate and joins, ”and there is a lot else to celebrate! Have you seen how many hits and likes you got on your article?” He shows them his phone with the article on.

"Hey, that's amazing!” His mother takes the phone from his hand and puts on her glasses to read.

”Oh mum, it's really not that many.”

”What are you talking about?” Niall joins the conversation after he finishes his own burger and chips, ”You only posted it two days ago.”

”This thing is going to catch fire!” Liam adds and takes his phone back.

”And, until you become rich and famous, you’ve always got a job working here with me.”

Harry fills warm from all the love and support he feels from them, he adores them, he truly does, but he can't shake the feeling that something is missing.

Maybe someone.

\---

It's almost midnight when Harry hears a bang from the window, Liam and Niall are long gone, and most of the people are older couples that are too old to go party, but don't want to stay in on New Year’s Eve. It's quiet around the diner, so the sound is loud, and before he has a chance to go outside to look for the source of the unusual noise there is another one, a little louder now.

Harry notices this time that it's a snowball, and he goes outside to check who’s behind this.

He walks out the to the cold street, which is completely empty by the way, well except one guy.

Louis is standing in the middle of the street with a bouquet of red roses. He has his big winter coat on him, but he still looks like he is freezing.

He has a big smile on his face when he comes closer to him.

Harry can only feel the heat and the butterflies in his stomach.

”What are you doing here?” he asks, he is so glad to see Louis, don't get him wrong. But when Harry left, Louis was angry with him, rightfully so.

”I never had the chance to say goodbye. Or thank you.”

”You don't have to thank me. I’m responsible for this whole mess in the first place.”

”No. You open a door that needed to be opened. That’s what a great reporter does.”

”Lottie showed me your blog online.” ”She did?” ”Why didn't you publish it in your magazine?”

”Oh, it was too sentimental. I wrote the truth about you, that you are kind, compassionate. That you stole my cab and that you’re going to rule from the heart.”

The King laughed a little and smiles fondly. He hands him the flowers now; they smell so good. "You have to know that I'm sorry. That I'm..." Harry says but Louis cuts him off, and shakes his head, "I forgive you. no need to say anyting more."

"But..." 

”My sister misses you terribly.” he takes a deep breath. ”So do I.”

”I miss you too.” Harry can feel a tear coming down his face, but he doesn't care. He never loved anyone as much as he loves Louis. Never felt as strongly about anyone. 

”A palace is a lonely place for one king.” Louis says and goes down on one knee, Harry’s breath caughts in his throat.

Louis takes out the most beautiful ring Harry has ever seen in his life.

”But my whole life is here.” Harry doesnt even wait for the question, he can't just walk out and leave everyone, his mother, his friends.

”We can come back as much as you want.”

”But my career, I’m not ready to -”

”I don't want to make you give up anything, Harry.” Harry is speechless. Of course he wants to say yes, he loves Louis, he truly does.

Only now realizing how true this statement is. But isn’t it too early to know if you want to spend the rest of your life with someone? They haven’t known each other for that long, and Louis could have anybody he ever wanted. Was Harry good enough? 

”How long do you plan to keep a King on his knees?” Louis says and Harry takes his hand and helps him up.

”You haven't thought about it. I mean, we barely know each other.”

”I’ve never been more certain of anything in my life.” Louis sound so sure of himself; Harry thinks he gives him all the confidence he needs. ”And I’ve been known to be indecisive.” His smile isn't as big now, ”I know it’s sudden, but-” before he can even finish the sentence, Harry locked their lips together, the butterflies in his stomach are going crazy, feels like they are all over him, inside-out.

As they part, Harry thinks to himself that it feels right and that he can get used to it.

”Is that a yes?”

”Yes.” Harry says in what sounds like a sigh of relief, ”Yes, yes, yes.” Louis puts the ring on Harry’s finger then, it's has a beautiful light blue stone, Harry doesn't understand anything about those kinds of things but it reminds him of Louis’ eyes.

They kiss again as the clock strikes twelve, it's officially a new year, they can hear the ”Happy new year!” shouts from the diner and all around them, but right now they only care about each other.

**Author's Note:**

> First, thank you for reading! It means a lot to me. Kudos and comments are much appreciated! 
> 
> Secondly, English is not my first language. Most of what I know is self-taught, so if there is anything that bothers you or is incorrect in my writing I would love if you said something! I do want to do better. If you are uncomfortable taking here, you can talk to me on [Tumblr](https://behappyhl.tumblr.com/) ! 
> 
> Lastly, the work you just read was not betaed in any way, the only person that has read this before it got posted is me. If something doesn’t end up or just wired, you can talk to me about it too! 
> 
> [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/behappyhl) ♥.


End file.
